The Way You Make Me Feel
by PercabethForever92
Summary: Just my way of saying sorry for not uploading. No real summary created. Just read, if you like. Flamming is allowed, but not too bad, okay, guys? Hints of PERCABETH and THALICO.


**Before you start to wonder, this is Jan. I figured since you guys hate me already for not posting a new chapter for "Together Forever" that I owe you guys, so I couldn't help but write this. **

**Actually, this has been on my mind for quite some time, but I never had the chance to actually type it out. Besides, I have this babysitting job with my friend (We're raising money to try to help our parents pay for HS tuition since our main choices are Catholic HS's and, well, you know how expensive those are, but in case you didn't, they are pretty expensive.) and that has kind of rocketed off! **

**Okay, well this story is called "The Way You Make me Feel", which you obviously know already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, so please. No suing!**

**Now, without further adieu, "The Way You Make me Feel".**

_pjo_

His name is Percy Jackson. A.K.A the guy I like. The guy everyone at school liked. But most of all, my best friend.

At least that's what he used to be before he started hanging out with her.

Of course, "her" translated to Rachel. Rachel Dare? Rachel ELIZABETH Dare? Ring a bell? No? Well, her father is the owner of Dare Enterprises. Meaning, she has a very rich daddy.

Well back to the subject. Everything was fine before she was here. Percy and I would tell each other everything. And when I say everything, believe me when I say I'm not exaggerating … Okay, well maybe I am. I never told him that I might have had this simple little, teensy-weensy crush on him, but you know. We all have that secret that we choose not tell anyone.

Then we would always have these weird and random and hilarious conversations that carried on from, say, eight at night to two in the morning.

Heck, he even drove me wherever I needed to go, considering my lack of a liscense. (I really don't trust myself with a two-wheeler bike, much less a car.)

That's exactly how close we were.

Well anyways, Rachel transferred here at Goode form an all girls school in the middle of our junior year.

Trust me when I say we could've been best friends. Cause from the moment I looked at her, I knew there was something I liked about her. No, I don't mean in the lesbo way.

Anyways, our home room teacher just had to pick Percy to show her around.

Rather than explaining to you what happened that day, I'll save you some time and tell you what happened that day, from the very beginning.

_Pjo_

I was out of breath and getting my books together when it all began. And, to my dis-fortune, I was having a bad day already.

Percy had a swimming meeting this morning and couldn't bring me to school. I woke up late, and missed the bus. I had to run all the way from home, which not just down the block, mind you, but about two thirds a mile away, with a heavy _heavy_ book bag.

I had just about finished packing and my breath had finally calmed dwon when someone walked up to me. Much to my displeasure, it wasn't someone I could snap at. Well, I could, if I wanted to pick a fight.

"There's a new girl coming today," My aunt, Thalia, said as she slammed the door of my locker shut. Yes, that's right. I wrote "aunt". She's my mom's sister, a late baby. My grandma had Thalia just about the time my mom had me.

I grunted as a response, knowing that she would know that this day isn't exactly one of my favorites.

Thalia laughed and put her arm around me. "Poor Annie-Beth had a bad Monday morning?"

I gave her my first class glare. Thank God that caused her to take her arm off and take a step away. She knew she shouldn't mess with me when I'm in one of these moods.

I smiled cheerfully, now quite happy that I made her scared, even if it was just for one moment. "That's great! Maybe she could hang out with us! You know. You, your boyfriend, Percy, and me?" I said as an attempt to make her blush, since she got her first boyfriend, Nico. But what was I thinking? This is Thalia. I cant really do that. Obviously I wasn't thinking at all.

I rolled my eyes, thinking how stupid that attempt was.

She, too, rolled her eyes. I laughed, knowing she knew what I was thinking.

"Are you PMSing? Cause one moment there you were in one your moods and then the other you're completely ecstatic." she asked suddenly.

I gave her a look of complete disbelief. And grabbed her arm to go to home room.

"But seriously. Aren't you afraid she'll, I don't know, steal Percy away from you?" she teased halfway to home room, despite the fact that she told me to be serious.

And now I realize how much of a stupid idea it was to tell my big-mouthed aunt about my little secret crush on he-who-shall-not-be-named.

No, not Voldemort, you idiots. _Percy._

"Well how can someone steal someone from you when they weren't your's in the first place?" I challenged.

She rolled her eyes. "Just watch. He will be yours."

Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes.

_pjo_

As we got inside the classroom, the first thing I heard was, "Hey Annabeth! Good morning!" from Percy.

A light blush escaped to my face as I heard a few snickers from the people currently in the room. But to make matters worse, Percy sent me one of his smiles. And to make it even worse than that, it was the one that made my heart flutter and my knees go weak.

I gave the best smile I could muster and waved back.

Thalia whispered to me, "See? Being the first to say 'hi' to you in the morning is a total sign of his love for you. I mean, its Monday. And its morning. It takes a lot of courage to do that! Especially since you're in one of those moods."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't win this argument. Then we all took our seats.

Right on target, our teacher, Mr. Abalos, came in the room with that usual smile he gives us on Mondays.

"Good morning class!" He said cheerfully, "Today is a new beginning, not only for us, but for someone else."

In short, this was his way to say that there was a new student transferring here.

"Our principal, Mrs. Glass-"

And just then, the door opened to reveal our principal with a red head.

Mrs. Glass smiled at us. "Hello everyone! This is the newest member of our little family here at Goode." Then she turned back to the girl and motioned for her to come. "Here now, dear, and tell everyone about yourself."

The girl looked at us with a smile that said anything but shy. "Hi, everybody. I'm Rachel Dare. I recently transferred here from Clarion Academy. I hope we all get along."

Mr. Abalos stepped up next to Rachel and smiled warmly at her. "Alright, Ms. Dare. Just sit behind Mr. Jackson over there. Percy please raise your hand," Percy did as he was told. "Alright, my dear boy, you will show her around, okay?"

Percy looked at him in disbelief, and, Percy being Percy, spoke back. "But sir, in case you didn't notice, I have a life! Why cant Nico do it?" he demanded.

Nico, sitting right in front of Percy, turned to look at him, bewildered.

Thalia, who sat on Percy's left said to him, "Because he's my boyfriend, Seaweed Brain."

Percy scowled at her. "Don't call me that! Only Annabeth is allowed to call me that! Right Annabeth?" He tapped my shoulder.

I, not wanting to be any part of this, merely nodded.

"Enough, Mr. Jackson! You will show Ms. Dare around wether you like it or not." Mrs. Glass said firmly. And, whatever the principal said, goes.

_Pjo_

By lunch that day, I figured our that Percy liked showing Rachel around.

The living proof?

They sat together alone and talked.

From that day forth, he would get out of stuff we were planned to do using, always, a Rachel related excuse. By April those two are completely inseperable. And then I realized, just at that moment. We would never be the same again.

But that never stopped the feelings of missing him from confronting me.

I missed him so bad that I just randomly pulled up FaceBook and went to his profile and started looking through. I'm usually not the type to do this, but it seemed right at the time.

There were so many comments and posts on his wall by the dear herself, Rachel. I really wanted to send her a FaceBook message telling her to go and find another hobby besides raping Percy's wall, but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

But those weren't the ones that bothered me. Not really.

Okay, maybe one did. Actually, it didn't bother me as much as it made me want to cry. You want to know what it said? Well here you go:

"_Percy Jackson?_

_The one who didn't want to show me around on my first day? The one I have almost all my classes with? The one I got to know well and is now 10000000000000000000 times closer to me? The one that tried to prank call me at two in the morning but ended up bombing it by laughing? The one I always have conversations with till four in the morning?_

_Yes, I remember him!_

_ILY Percy! 3"_

She said "I love you" to him. And as if that wasn't enough, I saw his comment:

"_Rachel!_

_ILY too!_

_Are we still on for the movies this Fri.?"_

Now already in June, I'm avoiding him. That really wasn't the hard part. The hard part was because he was avoiding me too.

But, hey. We all have to move on, right? There's always another guy.

But I still cant help to think how I hate how distant he and I are. I'll always hate how I'll always remember all those memories we had. I'll always hate how he talks to her so happily, and how I just watch on the sidelines, jealously. I'll always hate how I think of you.

But most of all … I hate the way you make me feel …

_Pjo_

**And there you go. Reviews please? Constructive critisicm is always good.**

**And btw, let me know if you need me to baby-sit any of you're young ones. (;**

**-Jan(:**


End file.
